Carpe Diem
by Lab Girl
Summary: Há que se aproveitar o dia! É o que Seeley Booth quer ensinar a sua parceira, Temperance Brennan. Mas em meio a essa nova lição, é ele quem aprende que vale a pena viver intensamente... e arriscar de novo.


**Título: Carpe Diem**

**Autora:** Lab Girl  
**Beta:** MLSP  
**Categoria:** Bones, B&B, 6ª temporada, romance, POV Booth  
**Advertências:** Nenhuma, eu acho... :medo_de_mim:  
**Classificação:** PG-13  
**Capítulos:** 1 (one shot)  
**Status:** Completa

**Resumo:** Há que se aproveitar o dia! É o que Seeley Booth quer ensinar a sua parceira, Temperance Brennan. Mas em meio a essa nova lição, é ele quem aprende que vale a pena viver intensamente... e arriscar de novo.

**Notas da Autora:**

* Fanfiction ganhadora do terceiro lugar no II Concurso de 2011 do Fórum Need For Fic, sob o tema "Curtindo A Vida Adoidado", e escrita também para o Projeto _Bones in Picture... the histroy continues!_

* Spoilers: Referências ao episódio 5x16 (The Parts in the Sum of the Whole), mas a história situa-se completamente na sexta temporada.

* Música de inspiração: "The Best Thing About Me Is You", Ricky Martin & Joss Stone - procurem no youtube, é uma ótima canção!

* * *

~.~.~.~.~.~

___Meu bem, não diga não  
Venha, e apenas diga sim  
Você sabe que é tempo de simplificar  
Vamos pegar uma chance e esperar pelo melhor  
A vida é curta, então faça o que quer  
Faça direito, não espere até amanhã_

~.~.~.~.~.~

* * *

"Terra para Bones!"

Os olhos azuis se ergueram para finalmente notarem a minha presença diante da mesa meticulosamente organizada, onde minha parceira lia, concentrada, um maço de papéis. Os grandes orbes piscaram, e aquela expressão tipicamente confusa tomou conta do belo rosto branco.

"Onde você estava, Bones?" sorri de modo jocoso.

"Bem aqui. Onde mais eu estaria?"

E, como acontecia normalmente, aquele cérebro brilhante, capaz de entender e decifrar as coisas mais complexas, não registrou de imediato o sentido _não literal _por trás das minhas palavras. Continuei sustentando o sorriso, e em poucos segundos o significado do que eu dissera tilintou naquela mente incrivelmente técnica.

"Ah, eu estava concentrada nestas fichas" ela meneou a cabeça, indicando os papéis que lia concentradamente antes e logo depois da minha entrada em sua sala particular. "São as fichas médicas da nossa mais recente vítima."

"Uma vítima _morta_, certo?"

Ela franziu as sobrancelhas da forma que eu mais amo. "Mas é claro! Por definição nós trabalhamos com vítimas de homicídio, Booth..."

Apoiei as mãos sobre a mesa dela. "Só quis ressaltar o fato _morte_ para o caso de você não ter notado isso quando viu nosso feliz esqueleto da última vez que esteve na plataforma do laboratório" então, arqueei as sobrancelhas. "E, caso você não tenha notado isso também, hoje é sábado. S á b a d o" destaquei.

"Sim, eu sei que dia é hoje" ela disse, séria. "E eu estava aproveitando para dar uma olhada nestas fichas... nem percebi o tempo passar."

Suspirei. "Bones... A vida passa rápido demais, e se você não parar de vez em quando para vivê-la, acaba perdendo seu tempo."

Ela franziu levemente o cenho. "Eu vivo a minha vida."

"Em meio a ossos e gente morta, é eu sei" revirei os olhos, puxando-a pelo braço – sem força – fazendo-a me acompanhar em direção à porta da sala.

Minhas palavras provavelmente exerceram algum efeito, pois ela me seguiu porta afora sem dizer mais nada, e eu sorri, vitorioso. Fomos deixando o edifício do Instituto Jeffersonian, ela ao meu lado, em silenciosa companhia. Entramos no carro, e em minutos estava arrancando e ganhando as ruas de uma fria, porém ensolarada Washington.

"Para onde estamos indo?" ela não demorou a perguntar.

"Para um bom lugar" respondi, enigmático.

O trânsito estava incrivelmente favorável para um início de tarde na capital - e para a felicidade dos meus planos. Assim que chegamos ao destino, estacionei o carro nas proximidades, numa vaga que encontrei possivelmente por muita sorte. Ela olhou para fora, com cara de espanto. "Um estádio?"

Eu meneei a cabeça, sorrindo e descendo do veículo. "Esse não é qualquer estádio, Bones" fiz questão de erguer um indicador, frisando. "Este é oestádio! O Nationals Park é a casa do Washington Nationals."

Ela também desceu, me olhando como se aquilo não explicasse nada.

"Washington Nationals, equipe da Liga Nacional de baseball" ergui as sobrancelhas, como se as palavras pudessem soar algum alarme na mente da minha parceira - o que, obviamente, não aconteceu.

Eu ri sozinho, e ela olhou com curiosidade para a movimentação - havia um pequeno aglomerado formando fila nos portões de entrada do estádio, do outro lado da rua.

"O que está havendo?"

"Washington Nationals X Cincinnati Reds. Time da casa enfrenta convidado" esfreguei as mãos, empolgado.

Ela me olhou, curiosa. "Uma partida de baseball? Foi por isso que me arrancou do Jeffersonian?"

"Na verdade eu resgatei você de um sábado tedioso, e devia me agradecer por isso" falei, levando a mão a um dos bolsos da calça jeans. "E, a propósito, ganhei dois ingressos para o jogo..." Saquei os bilhetes, balançando-os diante dos olhos dela enquanto movia as sobrancelhas, animado.

"Pensei que você torcesse pelos times da Philadelphia" ela estranhou minha empolgação, afinal, Bones sabia da minha paixão pela terra onde cresci.

"Na verdade o meu time do coração é o Philadelphia Phillies, mas dos outros times da liga leste, eu também torço pelo Washington Nationals. Desde que não jogue contra o meu Phillies" pisquei. "Além disso, sabe quanto tempo faz que eu não assisto uma partida de baseball ao vivo, num estádio, Bones?"

Ela sacudiu a cabeça indicando que não sabia.

"Muito tempo!" eu disse, puxando-a comigo para atravessar a rua, em direção à entrada do grande estádio. "Você já assistiu uma partida de baseball antes, Bones?"

"Não" ela me deu exatamente a resposta que eu esperava.

"Então espere só pra ver..." falei, a empolgação transparecendo na voz. "Você vai gostar!" emendei, piscando de forma divertida para ela.

"Você podia ter dito que ganhou os ingressos e que queria me trazer pra cá" ela comentou assim que atingimos a calçada do National Parks.

"E qual seria a graça se eu te dissesse, Bones?" eu dei de ombros, esperando que ela me alcançasse. "A vida também precisa ser feita de surpresas" dei um meio sorriso.

Brennan me olhou com aquele brilho de divertimento no olhar, um que me dizia que ela estava se esforçando para não sorrir, mas era inegável que eu tinha conseguido arrancá-la da postura séria.

Fomos andando para a fila na frente dos portões de acesso do estádio, onde alguns vendedores ambulantes circulavam no meio das pessoas oferecendo doces e petiscos. Então, avistando um stand alguns metros de distância, segurei um dos braços dela antes de encará-la. "Fique aqui na fila, eu já volto. Não saia, hein?" e dizendo isso no mesmo tom que usaria com Parker, fiz sinal com o dedo para que ela me obedecesse.

Bones sacudiu a cabeça em concordância, e eu me afastei na direção do stand que havia me chamado a atenção. Em menos de dez minutos, voltei e a encontrei pouco mais à frente na fila, que havia andado na minha breve ausência. Para minha surpresa, ela estava com um saco de pipoca nas mãos, parecendo muito entretida enquanto observava as pessoas em volta.

Eu me reaproximei dela com os itens que acabava de adquirir – um boné com o logotipo dos Nationals em uma das mãos, um cachecol com as cores do time na outra. Antes que eu pudesse estender o cachecol para ela, como era minha intenção, minha parceira se apoderou do boné.

"Trajes típicos!" ela disse, me empurrando o saco de pipoca enquanto colocava o acessório na cabeça.

A visão me fez rir, e eu acabei ficando com o cachecol, jogando-o em volta do pescoço. O boné tinha ficado decididamente melhor nela do que ficaria em mim.

Depois de terminarmos o saco de pipoca, já havíamos passado pela catraca e estávamos acessando o interior do estádio juntamente com os outros torcedores, e só então nos demos conta da quantidade de pessoas ali... o estádio estava lotando. Foi uma espécie de luta para vencer o mar de gente até as cadeiras da parte mais alta, e com medo de perder minha parceira no meio do empurra-empurra, minha mão agarrou a dela.

Pouco depois de conseguirmos nos acomodar, o jogo começou. Meus olhos ficaram vidrados no entusiasmo de início de partida, mas logo desviei a atenção à minha acompanhante e notei que ela observava os jogadores dando voltas pelo campo com cara de quem não estava entendendo nada. Eu dividia minha atenção entre o campo lá embaixo e a mulher ao meu lado, ora me concentrando no campo, ora lançando olhares de soslaio para ela, e percebia sua expressão de confusão se tornar maior cada vez que um jogador rebatia uma bola e a correria tinha início outra vez.

Então, me aproximei mais dela, falando bem perto do rosto bonito a fim ser ouvido em meio ao caos. "Aquele quadrado ali do canto é o _home plate_, a base principal" apontei, de modo que ela visse do que eu estava falando. "E ali a primeira, segunda e terceira base."

"E pra que exatamente elas servem?"

"O cara ali do meio, do Reds, agora vai arremessar a bola, certo?" ela meneou a cabeça, então prossegui. "Ele vai tentar fazer com que o rebatedor do Nationals, lá no canto, não consiga rebater. E o do time dele, que está atrás do nosso rebatedor, vai tentar defender. Se ele pegar a bola, os Reds marcam ponto. Se o rebatedor dos Nationals conseguir rebater, ele tem que percorrer as bases partindo dali, no sentido anti-horário, e voltar antes que os Reds consigam devolver a bola, entendeu?"

Brennan meneou a cabeça afirmativamente.

"O objetivo do jogo é marcar mais corridas" eu continuei a explicação, os olhos voltados para o campo.

"Corridas?" minha parceira pareceu ficar perdida outra vez.

"É, dar a volta completa, percorrendo as quatro bases e retornando a home plate antes do final do _inning_."

"_Inning_?"

Voltei os olhos rapidamente para ela, que ostentava uma expressão lindamente confusa no rosto. Sem poder evitar, sorri, dando uma breve olhada no jogo. "_Inning_ é a oportunidade de atacar ou rebater. O Reds começou rebatendo porque é o visitante. Ele tem a chance de rebater até que três jogadores deles sejam eliminados, depois é a nossa vez, o time da casa. O jogo tem nove _innings_. Quem fizer mais corridas, ganha. Simples."

"E como eles são eliminados?"

"Há diferentes maneiras... Ah, merda!" exclamei, olhando para o campo ainda a tempo de ver o jogador do time adversário rebater a bola para longe, muito longe, e começar a correr alucinadamente pelo campo.

"Parece que isso não é bom pra nós" ouvi Brennan murmurar.

Meus olhos se voltaram para ela outra vez, e senti um certo orgulho por ela já estar se sentindo parte do jogo.

Apesar das minhas explicações, que ela aparentemente havia entendido, logo percebi que não – ela não tinha compreendido tão bem assim, já que uma ou duas vezes comemorou um ponto por engano, rindo ao perceber a besteira que havia feito, me fazendo rir também. Mas tenho que admitir que apesar de totalmente fora de ambiente, ela parecia estar se divertindo. De vez em quando eu desviava a atenção do jogo e deixava meu olhar pousar sobre ela, no sorriso animado e nas caretas que fazia quando os batedores se jogavam no chão da última base, levantando poeira. E logo me surpreendi concluindo que poucas vezes eu havia me divertido tanto na companhia de alguém.

"Estamos ganhando!" ela comemorou quando um jogador do time adversário errou a terceira bola seguida e os Nationals ganharam o quarto inning. "Até que isso é bem divertido!"

Aquela exclamação me fez sorrir com entusiasmo renovado. O jogo prosseguiu com movimentos espetaculares dos jogadores da casa e também dos adversários. E o equilíbrio da partida levantava a torcida de modo frenético. Quando as coisas estavam um pouco mais calmas no campo, embora ainda nos deixando com um placar apertado, avistei um vendedor passando pelo nosso corredor e meu estômago roncou de leve.

"Que tal um cachorro-quente?" perguntei a Bones.

Ela fez que sim com um gesto de cabeça e eu fiz sinal para o vendedor. Logo nós dois estávamos cada um com um super _hot dog_ nas mãos. As primeiras bocadas me fizeram emitir quase gemidos de satisfação – não tendo me dado conta, até então, de como estava faminto – mas logo comecei a questionar se havia sido uma boa ideia quando vi os Nationals perderem o inning seguinte e meu estômago se revirar.

"Droga! Caramba!" exclamei, cortando o ar com um dos punhos cerrados.

"Calma, Booth. Assim vai ter uma indigestão" a voz preocupada da minha parceira me fez voltar a relaxar.

"Emoções fortes fazem parte do jogo, Bones" eu ri para ela, voltando a morder meu cachorro-quente.

Meia hora depois, e mais alguns lances que quase me fizeram realmente ter uma indigestão, estávamos empatados e o jogo quase chegando ao fim. De repente, senti o toque de dedos quentes no meu queixo e desviei a atenção do campo, olhando para ela enquanto terminava de engolir o último pedaço do cachorro-quente. Só então me dei conta de que ela limpava a mostarda que havia ficado no canto da minha boca. E, para meu total espanto, ela levou os dedos sujos com a minha mostarda aos lábios. E... o h m eu D e u s... aquilo foi tremendamente sedutor. Simples, mas absurdamente _sexy_. Tanto que me deixou completamente zonzo e alheio ao lance final da partida - do qual eu só me dei conta quando as pessoas ao nosso redor se levantaram das cadeiras, urrando o nome do time em coro. Foi aí que pisquei e voltei os olhos correndo para o campo, onde os jogadores do Nationals se atiravam em cima uns dos outros.

"Vencemos!" o grito de Brennan chegou aos meus ouvidos em meio à algazarra. "Vencemos!" ela ergueu os braços, comemorando.

Sem resistir, um sorriso imenso se abriu no meu rosto – e apesar de ter perdido o último lance da partida, minha euforia não podia ser maior pela vitória do time da casa. E movido por essa satisfação, lancei meus braços em torno do corpo dela, que correspondeu, lançando os dela em volta do meu pescoço.

O contato foi incrivelmente bom – melhor do que qualquer abraço de caras que já trocamos, diferente de todos os abraços de conforto. Dessa vez foi um abraço de euforia, um que nos deu uma proximidade ainda não saboreada... e eu pude sentir como o corpo dela se amoldava perfeitamente ao meu. E tal noção foi o que me fez romper o contato antes que a situação se tornasse constrangedora. Quando nos afastamos – segundos ou minutos depois, eu não saberia precisar – ela sorria, com um brilho intenso nos olhos.

Sem esperar mais, sem dizer nada, eu tomei a mão dela na minha e fui nos conduzindo por entre os torcedores para fora dali. Quase fomos levados pela onda de gente, mas acabamos descendo em segurança. Quando olhei no imenso relógio do estádio, vi que boa parte da tarde se fora. Depois de alguns minutos de empurra-empurra, alcançamos a rua e só então liberei a mão de Brennan.

"Foi muito divertido!" a voz dela era carregada de empolgação.

"Eu disse que você ia gostar. Foi ou não foi uma boa ideia sair daquele laboratório e vir comigo?"

"De fato eu gostei da experiência. Se não tivesse vindo com você passaria meu sábado concentrada naqueles papéis."

Eu balancei a cabeça, olhando para ela. "Já tirou algum dia da sua vida para simplesmente relaxar... esquecer de tudo?"

Ela franziu o cenho.

"É, eu sei que não" respondi por ela. "Até suas férias você passa trabalhando, Bones. Isso não está certo" enfatizei, erguendo um dedo enquanto andávamos na direção do carro. "Se não fizer nada de vez em quando, se não tirar um tempo pra simplesmente jiboiar" – _sim_, ela me olhou assustada ante a expressão – "você vai seguir fazendo mil coisas e, um belo dia, vai acordar e vai ser como se tivesse se ausentado do mundo, porque as coisas vão ter passado diante dos seus olhos sem que você tenha notado."

E com um gesto amplo das mãos, sinalizei em volta, abrangendo o grande parque que havia do nosso lado da calçada, cheio de plantas, cores, cheiros e sons – e englobando as pessoas que passeavam no entorno, simplesmente rindo e saboreando o dia.

"Eu sei que muitas vezes parece que eu não sei viver a vida... que eu não sei me divertir" minha parceira começou a falar. "Mas eu entendo o que você diz quando fala que, às vezes, não fazer nada é importante. É a questão de pararmos simplesmente para apreciar as coisas que estão ao nosso redor" ela deixou o olhar correr pelo parque logo adiante de nós, pelas pessoas em nossa volta. "E isso é bom" ela murmurou, meneando a cabeça de leve. "Aprendi que são os pequenos acontecimentos diários que tornam a vida espetacular."

"É mesmo?" perguntei, curioso.

"Sim. Aprendi com você" ela virou o rosto para me encarar.

Senti o coração bater um pouco mais rápido naquele instante, a informação me aquecendo por dentro.

"Embora você seja bem mais extremo que eu nas suas opiniões sobre quase tudo" ela completou.

Dei de ombros, desviando os olhos. "Comigo é assim. Você sabe como eu sou. Até nas coisas mais banais, pra mim é tudo ou nunca mais."

"É disso que eu falo. Da sua paixão em praticamente tudo. Você é um ser passional por natureza, enquanto eu... eu sou racional."

"Às vezes até demais" debochei, mas em tom amistoso.

Porém, ela me encarava seriamente. "Somos muito diferentes... mas, apesar disso, funcionamos juntos. Digo, a nossa parceria funciona."

"Sabe que poderia ser mais do que isso, não sabe?"

Eu nem soube por que razão toquei naquele assunto daquela maneira – justamente naquele momento - mas as palavras me escaparam, e quando dei por mim, já estavam lá fora, na superfície. A expressão de Brennan se tornou mais séria, e eu percebi até o mais leve cintilar no brilho natural dos olhos dela. Por um instante minha garganta ficou seca.

"Apesar de ter me arrependido... e dito isso a você..." ela manteve o olhar firme no meu. "Acho que nós dois juntos... seria praticamente um milagre dar certo. E você sabe que eu não creio em milagres."

"Há duas formas para viver a sua vida. Uma é acreditar que não existe milagre. A outra é acreditar que todas as coisas são um milagre."

Ela foi pega de surpresa com a minha resposta. E, numa dessas raras vezes, consegui deixá-la sem o que dizer.

"Que tal uma brincadeira?" ofereci, tentando quebrar o clima que se havia instalado entre nós.

Ela franziu o cenho ante a minha repentina proposta, como se eu tivesse acabado de dizer uma sandice.

"É. Uma brincadeira, Bones. Vamos contar coisas um para o outro que ainda não contamos. Eu começo" falei, dando alguns passos na direção contrária de onde estava o carro, e ela me acompanhou automaticamente. "Quando eu era moleque e brincava de soldado com meu irmão Jared, me machuquei e acabei com um talho no quadril direito. Tenho a cicatriz até hoje."

Ela me fitou com olhos simpáticos, e eu sorri de leve.

"Agora é a sua vez. Me conte alguma coisa sobre você que eu ainda não saiba. Como um sonho que tinha quando era criança" propus. "Eu, por exemplo, tinha o sonho de voar. Não de avião, asa delta ou coisa parecida. Eu queria voar _mesmo_, que nem os super heróis" ergui os braços adiante do corpo, numa imitação.

Ela riu. "Isso é cientificamente impossível para qualquer ser humano."

"Por isso era um sonho, Bones" como estávamos andando lentamente lado a lado, cutuquei o ombro dela com o meu. "Agora é a sua vez, vamos lá! Duvido que quando era criança não tivesse um sonho bem maluco, nada cientificamente possível ou racional."

Ela apertou os lábios por um instante, e pareceu pensar um pouco antes de dizer. "Tinha um sonho quando era menina... bem bobo e, claro, totalmente sem sentido!" ela riu, balançando a mãos no ar.

Eu esperei até que ela parasse de fazer graça de si mesma. Olhando para mim, ela ficou séria, e então abaixou os olhos para as próprias mãos.

"Ok. Eu tinha o desejo de estar em dois lugares ao mesmo tempo" assim que o disse, Brennan balançou a cabeça, rindo, desconcertada. "Claro que é uma completa bobagem, e mesmo naquela época eu sabia disso, mas não conseguia me impedir de imaginar _e se_..."

Eu fiquei sério, e quando os olhos dela se ergueram novamente para mim, ela notou a mudança na minha expressão – e vi no olhar dela uma pequena sombra de preocupação. Mas antes que minha adorável parceira pensasse que havia dito algo errado, eu estendi a mão para ela.

"Vem comigo" foi a única coisa que disse, puxando-a de volta na direção do Sequóia negro estacionado alguns metros para trás.

"Você está extremamente misterioso hoje" ela disse quando finalmente estávamos dentro do carro e afivelava o cinto de segurança.

"E isso não é bom?" provoquei, puxando o freio de mão e lançando um olhar divertido para ela.

E eu a vi sorrir, quase sem querer. "Isso depende do lugar para onde está me levando."

"Vou ter que perguntar de novo se confia no seu velho parceiro?" fingi um tom ofendido.

Ela riu outra vez em resposta.

Dei a partida e sorri, acelerando e ganhando a avenida à nossa frente. "Relaxe, Bones!"

Ela ainda me olhava desconfiada, eu podia ver de soslaio. Permaneci em silêncio por alguns instantes, enigmático, querendo mantê-la na curiosidade. Quando atingimos um semáforo vermelho, aproveitei o momento para ligar o rádio. Uma melodia animada preencheu o interior do carro, e eu sorri.

Depois de percorrermos alguns metros, ela me observou tomar uma estrada para fora da cidade e se remexeu no banco do passageiro, mas não disse nada. Mordi os lábios, certo de que acabava de deixá-la se corroendo de curiosidade. Segui em silêncio, batucando alguns dedos contra o volante, ao ritmo da música que já terminava.

O tempo restante passou ao som das canções que tocavam no rádio, e uma mais antiga a fez se lembrar da letra que cantarolamos juntos, entre risos e estalar de dedos. E logo estávamos chegando aonde eu queria. Menos de uma hora, já avistava o que buscava.

Enquanto reduzia a marcha, senti os olhos de Brennan atentos sobre mim. Dando sinal, levei o carro até o acostamento, onde parei. O olhar da minha parceira então se voltou para fora da janela. Mais precisamente para a placa a pouquíssimos metros de onde estávamos parados.

_Bem Vindos a Maryland_

Brennan me olhou, surpresa e confundida. "O que...?" ela começou a perguntar.

Mas eu não lhe dei tempo de terminar. Saltando do Sequóia, fiz sinal para que ela fizesse o mesmo.

"Sonho de infância" falei, abrindo os braços num gesto que englobava o espaço onde estávamos pisando. "Vamos, Bones! Você não queria estar em dois lugares ao mesmo tempo?"

Então fui me aproximando da área onde se encontrava fincada a placa anunciando a entrada dos visitantes no estado de Maryland. Ela me observou, os olhos se abrindo em espanto e os lábios se partindo, como se quisesse falar alguma coisa. Mas então, ela apenas sorriu, me assistindo parar diante da placa. Fiz um gesto com a mão, chamando-a, e ela se aproximou. Assim que parou à minha frente, tomei sua mão na minha, sorrindo.

"Washington..." murmurei, abrindo as pernas de modo que uma delas ficou de um lado da divisa, enquanto posicionava a outra do lado oposto da placa. "Maryland..."

Ela me observava em silêncio, os olhos azuis brilhando sob o sol de inverno.

"Vamos, Bones! Agora você..." eu a instiguei, puxando-a gentilmente para que fizesse o mesmo, e para brincar com ela, retirei o boné do Nationals que ainda usava.

Ela deixou uma risada escapar, e o som reverberou por meu corpo, chegando até meu peito, enchendo-o de um calor deliciosamente bem vindo.

"Dois lugares ao mesmo tempo" ergui as sobrancelhas assim que a vi abrir as pernas como eu, colocando uma de cada lado da divisa, imitando meu gesto.

"Isso não é realmente acurado..." ela começou a dizer, mas assim que os olhos dela encontraram os meus, calou-se por um instante, e foi como se terra e céus se encontrassem no meio do caminho antes que ela retomasse a palavra. "Certas coisas não fazem sentido para mim como fazem pra você... mas há vezes... vezes como agora... em que eu repenso minhas teorias. Não quero ter a terrível limitação de quem vive apenas do que é passível de fazer sentido. Quero uma verdade inventada."

Meu sorriso entrou em modo de espera, e eu me aproximei perigosamente dela. E conectei nossos lábios – e foi como sentir todos os nossos beijos outra vez... num só. A mesma surpresa do segundo, em uma véspera de Natal... a mesma urgência do terceiro, aos pés da escadaria do edifício Hoover... o mesmo desejo do primeiro, debaixo da chuva, na porta de um bar...

Ao contrário do segundo, este foi por minha iniciativa. Ao contrário do terceiro, ela não me afastou desta vez. Ao contrário do primeiro, estamos mais sóbrios do que nunca, sob um sol brilhante. E agora, aqui estamos... de volta ao começo, mas com um início totalmente diferente, pelo menos segundo o meu coração agitado.

"Bones..." me afasto alguns centímetros e o apelido, que se transformou no meu termo particular de carinho para me referir a ela, escapa dos meus lábios num sopro de suspiro.

Ela continua extremamente próxima, a ponta do nariz roçando o meu, enquanto os lábios entreabertos deixam o hálito quente e doce aquecer meu rosto. Fecho os olhos por alguns breves instantes, inspirando a respiração dela, tomando o ar que ela exala como se fosse meu. E ao abri-los novamente, as pálpebras levemente pesadas, eu noto que ela treme um pouco em meus braços – mas não faz menção alguma de escapar deles.

"Eu cometi um erro..." as minhas palavras fazem com que ela abra os olhos para mim, sem afastar o rosto do meu.

Vejo o reflexo de surpresa nos olhos absurdamente azuis ante o uso daquela mesma frase que ela me disse meses atrás, numa noite chuvosa, dentro do meu carro. Sentindo um leve esgar de sorriso tocar meus lábios, eu sussurro as palavras restantes, o olhar fixo ao dela. "Eu não quero ter nenhum arrependimento."

Um leve marejar ilumina os orbes claros, e ela respira fundo, tornando a cerrar os olhos, mordendo os lábios. E se a definição de insanidade é repetir sempre a mesma coisa esperando um resultado distinto... então aqui estou, pronto a admitir que sou um completo insano!

"Acho que merecemos uma nova chance, Bones" eu digo, deixando que as palavras sussurradas rocem a pele delicada do rosto que tanto adoro. "Sei que vai ser um desafio... um verdadeiro desafio pra nós... mas, se você ainda quiser... se achar que vale a pena..."

Roço o nariz contra o dela, percebendo uma pequena ruguinha se apertar no cenho delicado, e sinto o coração subir à garganta, pressentindo, quem sabe, uma segunda rejeição. Mas, para minha total surpresa, as mãos dela seguram o cachecol em torno do meu pescoço, puxando-me para ainda mais perto. E ela abre os olhos, fitando-me.

"Uma vida sem desafios não vale a pena ser vivida" ela murmura, deixando as mãos deslizarem até minhas costas.

Não é a resposta que eu esperava. Mas é a resposta que eu precisava. As palavras dela me fazem sorrir por um instante, desfrutando o pequeno momento feito de brisa, suspiro e sol – feito de _nós_ dois.

Sem resistir, meus lábios se sobrepõem mais uma vez aos dela... numa carícia lenta e macia, enquanto nossos olhos se fecham, e o boné que seguro em uma das mãos desliza por entre meus dedos... e o vento frio sopra, nos arrepiando, e eu tento nos aquecer trazendo-a para os meus braços – imprimindo-a no meu coração. E saboreando a sensação de que desta vez... desta vez valeu a pena arriscar.

O som vindo do carro chega até nós, e eu consigo ouvir a voz entusiástica do locutor.

_"É isso aí, meus amigos ouvintes. Vivam este dia como se fosse o último! E não deixem para amanhã o que podem fazer hoje. Carpe diem!"_

* * *

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

* * *

*** _Carpe Diem_: expressão em latim que significa "aproveite o dia." Os defensores do Carpe Diem defendem que o "espírito" da frase pode ser entendido como _aproveitar as oportunidades que a vida lhe oferece no momento em que elas se apresentam_ ou, ainda, _aproveitar a vida e não ficar apenas pensando no futuro_.**

**Agradecimentos especiais vão para...**

**...minha Power Beta, Nina :abraço_apertado:**

**...e para você, que leu até aqui :)**

**Se não for pedir muito, adoraria receber reviews porque esta fic deu um BAITA trabalho!**

**PS: Depois de publicar a fic algumas pessoas comentaram comigo sobre um filme chamado "Um Amor Para Recordar", por causa da cena em que o Booth realiza o sonho da Brennan de estar em dois lugares ao mesmo tempo. Na verdade eu nunca assiti a esse filme, nem o conhecia - só fiquei sabendo dele após alguns comentários da fic. Essa ideia da história me surgiu através de um comentário da minha Beta, e eu acabei desenvolvendo da forma que está na fic. Mas agora fiquei até curiosa pra assistir o tal filme ^^**


End file.
